Campnowherep
by Thatwriter101
Summary: One summer can change everything even at a small camp.this story involves an oc, Dustin, Suzie, and Steve. (I will make the chapter in my fan fictions longer later on.)
1. Chapter1

Dustin was so happy.today was not only the first day of summer,but he would finally be going to camp nowhere. The camp he has always wanted to go to. "Dusty you ready the bus for camp nowhere will be here in any minute!!" his mom yelled for him. "I'm coming!" he called out getting his bag."love you mom!" he yelled running out for the bus. He sat in the back. The sun heated up the bus. "Gosh it's hot in here when are we leaving Dustin said to himself." "hi I'm Suzie can I sit bye you?" she asked with a warm smile. "Sure" Dustin responded to suzie. She was wearing a cute outfit. Her hair in pig tails tied up with a cute pink red colored ribbon. She had glasses on. Lilly got on the bus. She tried to sit alone but the driver told he seats hold three people and she had to sit bye someone. "Hi sorry to bother you two, but the bus driver told me I had to sit with two other people,um can i sit by you guys?" Lilly had blonde hair and was in a camp nowhere shirt already. "Is this your second year?" Dustin asked coursely seeing she was already in a camp nowhere shirt that dated back a year ago. "Yes, I'm Lilly." the girl heald her hand out as Dustin took it shaking it. "Sure you can sit with us." suzie added. Lilly sat by the two. "I'm Dustin." "and I'm Suzie." the both of them said. "Well nice to meet you Dustin and sussie." "nice to meet you to Lilly." the two said. Jack and Jayden took there seats amongst other people. "Alright kids it's going to be a long ride." the bus driver said before the doors closed.


	2. Chapter2

"Ok is this everyone?" she counted the kids as they got of the bus. "Yah it is." the camp owner was outside waiting for them. "Hello I'm via the camp owner,I love to be outside,and I love animals." "Ok now that you know a little about me I'm going to call your names and put you in a small group of five you will be with that group this year your counselor will come to you." the owner of the camp went through everyone's name and assigned them to groups. "Hmm group D." Lilly mumbles to her self looking for her group. "Oh hey where in a group together." Suzie said with a smile to Dustin and Lilly. "Where the heck is group d at?" jack asked Jayden. "I don't know." the camp counseler snuck up behind Suzie,Dustin,and,lilly. "Hey I'm your camp counsler, Steve Steve Harington." Steve smiled at the kids. "Steve!" Dustin hugged him. "I didn't know you where going here." jack and Jayden approached the group. "Excuse me I'm jack, this is Jayden we where wounding if this was group D?" "ye it is." Steve responsed. "Good we finally found it." Jayden said giggling. "Ok so we will be staying in cabins. We have cabin, 011." Steve said looking at the kids. "Come on follow me this way." Dustin picked up his bag before following Steve to there cabin. "Hurry up an get Seattled in kids, we have a lot planned for today." Steve said before leaving the cabin.


	3. Chapter3

After they where unpacked they waited for Steve to come back. "Hey I'm back I have two things to tell you." Steve smiles. "1.we have your new camp nowhere shirts." "2.we have a new camper, kids meet Quinten." Steve smiles as he brang the box with are shits in at. And lead the camper in. "Ok so today we had to handle a few things an theres not that much time left to do what we planned." "so we are going to have a welcome to camo pool party." Steve looks around. "Since we seem to be unpacked kids please, put on your swim wear and meet me out side." the kids split up into there own cabin rooms before could out in there swim wear. "Steve I thought this was a science camp." Dustin said kinda angrily. "Dustin it is but today I thought first day an it's late so we as a camp decided to take it easy and swim today." "tomorrow we are jumping into learning." Steve reinsuade him. "Ok." Suzie and Lilly came out of the cabin together laughing. "That was so funny and I can't believe we almost have the same swim wear." Lilly said with one more chuckle. "I know." Suzie smiles going over to Dustin. "What was that about?" Dustin asked. Suzie looked at him. "It was a joke."


	4. Chapter4

"Ok kids seeing that where all ready let's head to the pool." Steve said afraid finishing a head count."come on kids." he lead his group to the pool. Dustin diped his feet into the pool. For he was in a bad mood an didn't feel like swimming. "Come on Suzie." Lilly ran and jumped into the pool Suzie not far behind. "Watch out!" a kid called out as a disc flyed towards Suzie. Dustin got out of the poll fast as it hit Suzie sending her falling back Dustin caught her. "You ok?" he asked with Slight smile. "Yes your my hero." she chuckled. "Oh um thanks Dustin she said before she walked towards the pool. Dustin's face turned bright red he blushed. Quinton sat on a pool chair hereing something in the woods he wasn't to sure what It was bus grew curious of the sound as he Ran internet the woods. "Quinton!" Lilly ran towards. But he had Disapered. She walked back to the group. "That was wired maybe he Will be back later?" she sighs before jumping back into thd pool. Quinton ran deeper seeing a opening in a tree "what is that?" he put his hand in it before being pulled in. "What the heck?" he then was tooken over bye the mind flair.


End file.
